The Big Omega Predicament
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Dr. Eggman somehow manages to capture Sonic, Tails, Amy, and Knuckles in the Empire City. It's then up to Omega and Big to rescue the four stars from the nefarious human scientist. Will these two power hitters be able to do it, with Big being so lovably oafish and Omega having a passion to shot nearly anything in his way?
1. Empire City

**The Big Omega Predicament  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

It was quite a lovely, starry night in the Empire City as Sonic The Hedgehog, Amy Rose, Knuckles The Echidna, and Miles 'Tails' Prower were all chasing Dr. Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik, who was riding in his Eggmobile with Orbot and Cubot by his sides. The four animals were jumping on the floating platforms as they were easily busting up the Eggpawns that Eggman was dropping down.

"Drat, drat, and double drat! That nasty little pincushion and his trio of morons are after me again!" Eggman growled as he slammed his fists on his panel. "Orbot! Cubot! Status report!"

"Well..." Orbot remarked as he rubbed the back of his head with his right mechanical hand as he blinked. "We could send the Egg Hammer at them..."

"But doesn't that thing carry a big ol' hammer? It's huge!" Cubot remarked in his cowboy accent as he moved his hands around. "I don't think we'll get them with a single swing!"

"Prepare to be surprised!" Eggman laughed as he slammed his right fist on the big red button, a huge purple Egg Hammer badnik falling right out of the Eggmobile as it landed on the rooftop, smashing its hammer on the rooftop as it shook the entire skyscraper. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy all landed on the rooftop as they prepared to brawl, with Eggman turning the Eggmobile around as they watched.

"Pfft, an Egg Hammer?" Sonic remarked as he snapped his fingers, shaking his head. "One homing attack should do it!"

"Who needs a homing attack when I can punch it into pieces?" Knuckles butted in as he pulled a microwave out of his ass, placing himself inside the microwave as he busted right out of it, being buff as he posed. "Now I'm ready to fill that Egg Hammer with filling! Cream filling!"

"Guys, come on!" Tails commented as he moved his hands around. "Focus!"

"Oh, I'll focus, all right!" Amy stated with a smile as she held her Piko Piko Hammer tightly. "You're going down, Egg Hammer!"

The Egg Hammer simply stared at the four animals as he slammed his mechanical purple hammer down on the skyscraper, the impact being so strong that it caused the entire skyscraper to topple, with Sonic holding onto Tails' arms as Amy held onto Knuckles' dreadlocks, who was gliding as they smirked, watching the Egg Hammer dropped. However, their luck ran out as Eggman paralyzed all four of them with a paralyzing ray in his Eggmobile, laughing as he rubbed his hands together.

"Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas, I mean, _get a load of this!_" Eggman exclaimed as he pulled the freedom fighters into his Eggmobile, snapping his fingers as he continued laughing his head off. "I got them all in my grasp! Time for the master plan to get underway!"

"That's what he says about every master plan!" Cubot commented to Orbot as he scratched his head with his right hand.

Orbot sighed as he smirked, shaking his head while shrugging. "Oh, let the doctor have his fun. Somehow he's going to lose to Sonic, anyway."

"Grrr! Shut up, you two dumb bots!" Eggman growled as he pounded Orbot and Cubot on the heads, driving the Eggmobile towards the northern direction to his secret base. "Why did I ever invent you idiots in the first place?"

"To be annoying!" Cubot pinpointed as he switched back to his actual, more annoying voice.

"And to make sarcastic remarks," Orbot chuckled in addition.

Eggman sighed in disappointment as his mustache dropped, shaking his head. "Sometimes I question my own IQ of 300..."

E-123 Omega watched the Eggmobile head northward as he stretched his huge mechanical arms, turning to Big The Cat as he pointed at Eggman, the two standing on another skyscraper.

"The fat doctor has gotten away with Sonic and his friends. We must track them down," Omega stated as he moved his mechanical arms around. "Who knows what he's planning to do."

Big nodded slowly as he had Froggy on his right shoulder, scratching his head with his right hand. "Duh, okay Mr. Omega. Lead da way!"

Omega nodded, holding Big's big arms with his mechanical hands as he began hovering, with Big trying his best to not be a burden on Omega, the various citizens of Empire City watching the big duo in amazement.


	2. Wild Canyon

E-123 Omega and Big The Cat left the Empire City as they reached the abandoned Wild Canyon, with the two heavy characters looking around for signs of Dr. Eggman.

"All right, giant purple organic feline, where has the fat doctor gone to?" Omega asked as he smashed the various cubic stone alcoves with his metal hands.

Big scratched his chin with his right hand as he glanced to Froggy, who was still on his shoulder. "Uhhh... I think they could have gone somewhere secret. Somewhere where no one would look..."

Omega held a giant statue as he turned to Big, facing him. "And where would that be?" He asked, feeling the strain in his metallic arms.

Big had his usual dimwitted look on his face as he raised his left hand. "In a pond! With lots of fishes!"

Omega dropped the statue on himself as he couldn't believe Big's stupidity, blasting his way out as he grabbed Big with both of his metal claws.

"Listen to me, obese cat. Those four organic meat bags the doctor kidnapped won't have much time left," Omega stated as he shook Big. "We have to act, and fast!"

"Uhh, okay." Big stated as he then pulled out his fishing rod from inside his belt. "Right after I do some fishing!"

Omega gave an annoyed grunt as he slapped Big across the face, dragging him by the tail as they continued in their search for Dr. Eggman, going to the north.


End file.
